The Little Sex Train That Could
by AtomicAids
Summary: Johann and Manuel get active.


_**The Little Sex Train That Could**_

Janisse slid her large hand into her panties, the sound of Gabe's moans filling them up with pure, wet, pussy juice. She started to rub her pussy, and as Gabe moaned louder and harder, she sped up her motion, her pussy a fountain of ecstacy.

"DADDY!" Gabe yelled as Manuel continued riding him, his long dick sliding in and out of his round ass. Manuel's grunts echoed across the room, getting closer and closer to climax. As this happened, Janisse could not keep away from cumming much longer. Her hand rapidly stroking her clit to Gabe's loud moans. As Manuel forced the last push into Gabe's ass, Gabe's moans could not be held any longer, and he came all over the bedsheets. He tumbled onto them, cum filling his abdomen. Because of this, Manuel came right after, Gabe's ass filling with the white cream of his ecstacy. "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH MYYYYY GOOOOOODDDDD!" shrieked Janisse as she came to her rapid hand strokes, encouraged by gabe's final moans. Her pussy juice squirted across the room, ultimately hitting Gabe. Manuel dismounted Gabe, and walked towards Janisse. He gave her a stare; a stare full of lust and desire. He grabbed Janisse's boob over her bra. "I'll give you what Gabe never could." he whispered as he attemppted to find the non-existent curves. He could feel his dick hardening as he did so. Janisse grabbed onto Manuel's pole as she got aroused by his whispering. Her lust re-built towards Manuel, her desire for him re-emerging. Gabe, following his grand orgasm, walked off the bed, his eyes locked upon the dick in Janisse's hands. He went and sat under her pussy, and took in Manuel's dick into his mouth. Janisse, couldn't holding it in any longer, shoved Gabe out of the way, and stuck Manuel's long dick into her pussy. Janisse's moans filled the room as she finally had a big dick inside her, something Gabe could never provide. Gabe, arbitrating he could no longer have the dick, went to stand behind Manuel, and aggresively stuck in his dick to Manuel's tight asshole.

Manuel, being turned savage by Gabe's assaults, shoved himself into Janisse harder. Her moans grew in intensity, her ecstacy sspilling all over Manuel's dick. "Oh my GOD ITS SOO BIGGGG!" Janisse yelled as she grew nearer to climax. Her nails dug deeper into Manuel's back, his sweat flowing down his back. As the sweat reached Gabe's dick, Gabe began to moan, imagining Manuel's desire in every drop. He sank into Manuel deeper and faster, every thrust full of desire.

Everyone was thrown over the edge, at the same time, Manuel's final thrust sending his sperm deep into Janisse's love canal. Gabe came as well, his dick savagely thrusting into Manuel as he did so. As they finished, they heard footsteps down the hallway. Janisse quickly rushed to the corner, not wanting her flat chest to be seen by any other. Manuel went under theb ed, for fear of disgracing Mrs. Llanes. The door slightly opened, and when Gabe saw who it was, his heart instantly stopped. He was rooted to the spot, his autism not letting hom move.

Mr. Mack busted through the door, his long dick leading him in. "MR MACKKKKKK! WHAT IVE ALWAYS WANTED" Gabe hollered as he slid to his knees, engulfing his long dick in his slimy mouth full of cum.

HEaring all the commotion, Mr. Mack heard another coming down the hallway. Fear of who it was, he turned his back from the door. Mrs. Williams busted through the door, her red lingerie dark in the black room. WHen she saw Gabe, her eyes lit up in fire. "GABE WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME MRS. STACYYY!" she yelled as she equipped her strap-on, preparing for Gabe's loose ass. As she did so, she noticed Manuel's dark eyes from under the bed. "NOOOOO, YOU'RE THE REAL CULPRIT!" SHe quickly dove Manuel out of the bed, Manuel's dick evidently hard. SHe slid into Manuel's tight asshole, Manuel's grunts inciting the pussy juice to flow into her. As she continued pounding, Janisse started to rub herself again, preparing herself for a third orgasm. As she did so, Yazmin Wu came in, spotting Janisse first. "My one true love" she whispered, her pussy already wet from listening to the events through the wall. She quickly rushed to her, evidently possessed by the desire that overwhelmed her. Her mouth engulfed Janisse's pussy, her tongue sinking deep into her pussy. As the room filled with moans, GAbe came out of the pure of ecstacy of sucking Mr. Mack's long, slimy, dick. Mr. Mack, impressed by Gabe's tonguework, came in one long shot of cum. Manuel's tongue was deeply embedded within Mrs. Stacey's mouth. "Let's see who you call Mrs. Stacey now, bitch" she whispered, as her belt hit Manuel one last time as they both came in an ecstacy dance. Janisse came as Yazmin's 2 feet tongue sank deeply in her pussy, Yazmin's moans vibrating across her pussy lips. Their moans fueled the desire even further, ultimately tipping them over the edge. As everyone lay in pure pleasure from post-orgasm, Mrs. Llanes, lightly walked into the room, her eyes locked onto Manuel. "I see you're missing a belt. Guess I'm going to have to punish you!" she said as she wrenched the belt from Mrs. Stacy's hands.

Mrs. Llanes continously slapped Manuel with the belt, his ass reddening as she did so. She moaned as Mrs. Stacy fucked her from behind with strap-on. "MANUEL! NO LONGER! YOU WILL WEAR YOUR BELT!" she yelled as she came upon the strap-on, the juices of her love for Euclid betraying him. "I'm sorry Euclid!" she said, as a tear filled her eye. The lights flipped on, and to everyone's surprise, THeseus lay, crying at the light switch. "Why did no one invite me?"


End file.
